The valve opening/closing device of an existing intermediate bulk container is typically provided at the valve base, thus a user must bend over or squat on the ground for operation when opening or closing the valve. The length of the lever arm is relatively limited, and typically, the dimensions of the valve opening/closing device can not be very large, thus a relatively large force for operating is needed. Moreover, the position of the valve with respect to the side plate is heavily restricted.
In addition, many of the existing valves are already provided with mistakenly-opening preventing devices, for example, for ball valves, a rear cover is provided to contact with, withstand, and stop the valve opening handle, so as to achieve the effect of mistakenly-opening prevention. However, the existing mistakenly-opening device employs rigid connection, thus forced opening may lead to damage of the valve, such as fracture of the handle.